


Bite Me

by Knightrunner



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy and Aqualad have the tower to themselves. Aqualad is trying to read a book, but Speedy won't let him focus. SLASH Spaqua SpeedyXAqualad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Speedy walked into the kitchen area of Titan's East and opened the fridge, rummaging around for something to eat. Aqualad was sitting at the counter behind him. Speedy smirked when he spotted the last fish taco, passing up the opportunity to annoy Aqualad would be a waste. He grabbed it then shut the fridge and turned to Aqualad and pulled it out of its wrapper. He frowned slightly when Aqualad was wrapped up in a book. When he took his first bite he made sure it was extra loud, trying to catch his teammate's attention. When that failed he walked over and sat down next to him "Whatcha reading?" Speedy asked.

Aqualad looked up from the book at Speedy, "It's a fictional book I found at the store about Greek demigods. I was curious as to what it says of Atlantis." he said, explaining briefly what it was.

Speedy nodded "What's it said?" he asked, then taking a bite of the taco.

The Atlantean frowned at the taco but said nothing "As of yet nothing, it's only the first book. The main character however is a son of Poseidon so I imagine it will come up eventually."

Another nod from Speedy, he grabbed the book and looked at the cover. It displayed a young, black-haired boy standing in a sea off the coast during a storm. "Don't think it's very safe for him to be standing out there like that." he commented.

Aqualad grabbed the book back and looked at the cover. "There are dangers, but he's the son of a sea god, I think he'll be fine." Speedy merely shrugged but said nothing. Aqualad returned to reading, ignoring that his teammate was possibly eating his friends.

A few minutes past and Speedy finished his taco. He crushed the paper wrapper into a small ball and threw it into the trash can. For a moment after that he sat there, trying to think of what to do next. Glancing over at Aqualad again he debated bothering him or getting more food. Leaning towards Aqualad he looked over his shoulder at the page. He wasn't sure what was going on but it looked like the kid he assumed was on the cover was being shown around a camp. "Any mention of Atlantis yet?" he asked. Aqualad shook his head and turned the page. Speedy sighed and sat back in his seat, not really caring about the book. Honestly he was just looking to get his friend's attention. The next few minutes of silence Speedy spent twiddling his thumbs, shifting in his chair, glancing at Aqualad and just overall being fidgety.

With a sigh Aqualad set down the book and twisted his seat sideways to look at the archer "Is something wrong? You can't seem to sit still."

"I'm bored. I've beaten every video game we have, it's our day off so we don't have to be out patrolling and we're alone here, which I'm totally fine with." Speedy complained. It wasn't quite all a complaint, he had no problem with being alone with Aqualad but when he didn't pay the archer any attention it grew annoying.

"Are you expecting me to do something about your boredom?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy shrugged "Well I can think of some things that we could do." he admitted, smirking slightly. In truth he did have some ideas, although he had no idea how his friend would react to them. With as many fangirls both teens had it wasn't hard for Speedy to hide his sexuality but after so long he was tired of hiding it. He's spent too long sneaking glances at the Atlantean, he wanted to know if there was even a chance the other teen could feel the same.

"I don't want to know do I?" Aqualad asked, attempting to turn back to his book.

Speedy grabbed the turning chair and twisted it back so Aqualad was looking at him again "Why do you think all my ideas are bad?"

"Because normally someone gets yelled at by Bee." Aqualad said bluntly.

"Well okay, but this thought wouldn't get us yelled at." Speedy said, biting his lip slightly before adding "Might get me yelled at though."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow "Why would I be exempt from the yelling?" he questioned.

"Because you'd be the one doing the yelling." Speedy admitted.

The dark-haired teen made an even more confused face "Why?" he asked cautiously.

Speedy blushed slightly, fidgeting in his seat again. "I'm just not sure what your views are on a certain subject."

Aqualad gave him a confused look "Would you quit going in circles? Either tell me what you're thinking or let me get back to my book." he said, getting slightly annoyed with his friend.

Speedy bit his lip "It's now or never." he muttered to himself. He looked at Aqualad, glad he had his mask on so the nervousness in his eyes wouldn't be showing. The more he sat there just looking at Aqualad the less he wanted to kiss him. He'd imagined it time and time again, but actually doing it was different. He was scared to ruin the friendship they had. Another moment passed and Aqualad sighed, about to turn back to his book. Without thinking about it anymore Speedy grabbed the other boy and kissed him. It was short and very one-sided but it was done. For several moments it felt like time froze, Aqualad was trying to process what happened while Speedy was hoping he wouldn't be hated for what he did. When one of them moved it was Aqualad. He grabbed Speedy's neck and pulled him into another kiss. After the initial shock that Aqualad hadn't rejected him Speedy melted into the kiss. Because Aqualad had initiated this kiss he held the upper hand as his tongue explored Speedy's mouth. One hand remained on Speedy's neck while the other trailed over his chest. Speedy grabbed Aqualad with both hands and pulled him out of his seat and into his own lap. When they parted for breath Speedy smiled at Aqualad "I was not expecting you to respond so...agressively."

Aqualad smiled at him "You aren't complaining are you?" Speedy shook his head. Aqualad placed a gentle kiss on Speedy's lips, "Good, cause I'm betting you've got more ideas than just a kiss."

Speedy smirked "You know me all too well fish face, oh and you realize I was eating a fish taco right? Which means you probably got some of the remains in your mouth when you kissed me."

The Atlantean turned white and climbed off the archer. "You-I you're sick."

Speedy laughed "I'm not the one eating my friends."

The look of horror disappeared from Aqualad's face, being replaced with a smirk "I don't know, you were sorta eating my face."

The archer stood up, looking his friend in the eye "I could say the same to you. Not only do you eat your fishie friends but you eat humans as well, that's gotta be double cannibalism."

Aqualad wrapped his arms around Speedy's waist "I'm a bit pickier than humans in general. I rather like archers though." he said, smirking again.

Speedy wrapped his arms around Aqualad's neck and smirked "Well I bet you're dying for another bite of this archer." he said, leaning in to kiss Aqualad. Much like their previous kiss it was aggressive, however this time it was a real fight for dominance. Speedy groaned when he felt Aqualad biting his lower lip. He had said Aqualad was probably dying for a bite so it didn't surprise him, merely made the kiss that much more enjoyable. Speedy returned the favor, biting Aqualad a bit harder and eliciting a whimper from him. When they again pulled away to breath Speedy smirked at him "You're such a cannibal."


End file.
